walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Hope
Hope is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when a character feels optimistic about the future and/or wants the best outcome possible to transpire. It is a common theme that shows that the new, post apocalypse world doesn't have to be bleak and depressing. Occurrences Comic Series * Rick hopes the group can clear out and settle the prison. (Issue 12) *With the birth of Judith Grimes, the group saw a more hopeful future. (Issue 39) *When they discovered the Hilltop Colony, Glenn became hopeful that he could live a happy and safe life with his family, Maggie and Sophia. (Comic Series) *Rick feels hopeful about the future, dreaming of a world without zombies (Issue 96) *Maggie still has hope that the Hilltop can be a new start for her and Sophia. (Issue 101) *Their victory at the Sanctuary gives hope to the Alexandria/Hilltop Colony/Kingdom army that they can beat the Saviors. (Issue 116) *Rick is hopeful that the communities can rebuild and create a new world at the end of the war. (Issue 126) *Rick is hopeful that the communities will beat the Whisperers and wipe them out. (Issue 150, Issue 157) *Rick hopes that hostilities between the Sanctuary and the other communities have subsided. (Issue 182) *Eugene hopes he can repair a train to make transport and travel between the Commonwealth and the communities faster and safer. (Issue 184) TV Series *Carol tells Carl she has hope that Sophia is in a better place, which he immediately disagrees with.(Judge, Jury, Executioner) *The Prison represents hope for Rick's group having a secure, stable living environment and somewhere for Lori to give birth. (Season 3) *The group become hopeful due to Hershel's successful amputation. (Sick) *Philip Blake had hope Milton would find a cure for Penny. (Season 3) *Judith represents hope for the future. (Killer Within) *Hershel gives those with the flu hope for survival via care and inspiration. (Season 4) *Bob gains new hope after surviving the Prison assault with Sasha and Maggie. (Season 4) *Beth is optimistic about finding other survivors. (Season 4) *Abraham believes in Eugene's plan to end the zombie virus for good. (Season 4) *Gabriel while being attacked by walkers, prayed to God hoping that he would be saved. (Strangers) *Rick regains his sense of hope for a brighter future for his group and his family after the victory over the walker invasion of Alexandria. (No Way Out) *The child of Glenn and Maggie Rhee represents hope for a future to everyone in Alexandria. (TV Series) *Rick hopes for the defeat of Negan and the Saviors. (Season 7, Season 8) Video Game *Lee can choose to tell Mark that Kenny believes that there is still hope, something that Lilly disagrees with. (Starved For Help) *Lee tells Clementine that things will get back to normal one day, giving her hope. (Starved For Help) *Lee can confess to Clementine his hopes of one day having children of his own. (Starved For Help) *Clementine tells Lee that when they get to Savannah, she hopes her parents are okay. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee, Clementine and Kenny find a boat in the shed at the mansion, making the group more hopeful of escaping. (Around Every Corner) *Lee hopes that cutting his arm off will stop him from becoming a walker. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Kenny constantly hopes that Wellington will be a safe haven for him and the group. (Season 2) Social Game *After the main character goes out and finds much needed supplies for the camp, the survivors express their gratitude and expand the camp. (Social Game) *Kasumi hoped that she will find her missing husband. (Social Game) Novel Series *Nick Parsons says that they could start a new life at the Atlanta Complex with the Chalmers Family. (Rise of the Governor) *Bob Stookey discovers a Walmart, giving hope to the group that they could survive winter. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes